


大树站通往绿森林

by Yunshuiyin



Series: 2020 short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: To Green Forest, through Station Big Treea novel inspired by a painting of forest during 2020 coronavirus epidemic timeEnglish translation is included
Series: 2020 short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634689





	1. Chapter 1

简和希尔在约会，晚餐过后他们去看了一场电影，再之后，希尔送简回家。  
他们俩是海堤城大学的校友，同年毕业，希尔个子不高，但也不矮，他的长相在简看来有一点普通，不过却是时下流行的帅哥脸，就连身形偏瘦这个缺点，似乎也颇为符合大众的偏好，希尔追求简，在好多人眼里都觉得是简运气好。  
可是简对希尔并没有太大的感觉，她骗不了自己。  
简长得很有个性，高颧骨，大眼睛，一头短发染成沙金色，看上去英气逼人，她嫌弃自己原本浅金色的头发，因为她觉得那样看上去有点浅薄。  
简脾气挺大，但脑子也聪明，她不得罪人，却也不怕得罪人。  
希尔挺喜欢简，但还是很自恋地认为自己能够追求简，怎么样也算是简的运气不错，大概周围人总是帅哥帅哥的叫着让他有些得意忘形。

希尔陪简一起坐地铁，周末车厢里人不多，下一站涌进来几个青少年，几个女生窃窃私语夸赞希尔长得好看，甚至还有个扎两根马尾辫的“叛逆女孩“走上来搭讪，希尔一如既往挺得意，简在一边刷手机，回过神来只是轻笑了一下。  
然后，大树站就到了。  
大树站是刚刚开通的FR13线上的一个站点，比先前DX线上的瓦特瑞文站离简的公寓还近一些，简和希尔下车后，大概再步行十分钟就能到。  
说起来，这还是简第一次从大树站下车，更不用说希尔了。  
出了站后，希尔哈了口气，然后搓了搓手，“好冷。“  
现在是冬天，海堤城虽然地处温带，但还是有点冷，而大树站可能因为是新近投入运营的站点，周围竟然还有不少荒地，一下让人觉得更冷。  
简跟着走出来，她也很意外大树站周围的情况，除了远处珍宝大道上的交通灯，从大树站往珍宝大道的这段路上几乎只有几盏非常克制的路灯，这让这一片街区好像完全不在繁华喧嚣，寸土寸金的海堤城内一样。  
“简，你应该让我开车的。“  
简向来偏爱公共交通，她一直奉行低碳环保，并且是个实打实的行动派。

两个人从大树站往简的公寓走，希尔抱怨了几句冷，然后开始问简关于下周和他的老板共进晚餐的事，“塔斯蒂诺夫人是那种需要特别对待的人，她是海堤城出版业龙头，你知道的，我跟他说你是特别厉害的分析师，也是我的未婚妻。”  
简没有答话。  
“塔斯蒂诺夫人十分注重家庭，简，她对我很重要，下周的晚餐，你一定得好好配合我，你会的，对吗？”  
简依然没有答话，事实上从大树站出来，她就好像走入了另外一个世界，或许根本没听到希尔的唠叨，在简的眼睛里，珍宝大道上的交通灯忽然都亮起来，红红绿绿的，一闪过后，珍宝大道变成了远处的一条河，河水被本来不存在的建筑掩映在身后，而那些不存在的建筑，又都变成了一棵棵的大树……

“简，简，你在听吗？“  
希尔在叫简，“我跟你说话，你总是这么心不在焉，你知道我在乎你，于是你就不在乎我了。“  
“哦，对不起，希尔，我刚刚看到很多树……”  
“简，我在跟你说塔斯蒂诺夫人，什么树？”

希尔很不高兴，除了臭美以外，总体来说他的脾气还不错，但有关塔斯蒂诺夫人的事情，他可容不得简有什么差池。塔斯蒂诺夫人七十多岁了，寡居无子，希尔是她的私人助理，一直以来都跟老太太相处的不错，希尔外表讨巧，做事也伶俐，老太太曾在不同的场合不止一次地表示过非常喜欢他，“希尔那孩子，什么都好，如果能再有个好妻子，那可真是个完美的继承人。”  
塔斯蒂诺先生是个风流的短命鬼，除了一屁股烂债以外，什么都没给塔斯蒂诺夫人留下，塔斯蒂诺夫人在丈夫死后守业加创业，四十年后成了出版业大亨，老太太特别讨厌不忠的男人，也讨厌各种像藤蔓一样靠攀附丈夫或者男朋友才能活得好的女人，甜美的，可爱的，妖冶的女人，她都讨厌。  
但是希尔觉得，简大概是塔斯蒂诺夫人喜欢的那种女孩。  
希尔一直强调，自己可从来没特意想过要成为塔斯蒂诺夫人的继承人，可如果是塔斯蒂诺夫人在暗示可能挑中他，那么他为此做一些小小的准备也没什么错。  
希尔觉得简一定会讨塔斯蒂诺夫人的欢心，他的感觉是如此强烈。

他们走上了珍宝大道，简眼前的树便消失了。  
很快，他们就走到了简的公寓，在喝完一杯热巧克力后，希尔打算留下来过夜，他不肯定简是否会同意，但他决定将未婚妻这件事落到实处。  
“简，天很晚了，外面很冷。“  
“嗯，外面确实有点冷，可是刚刚出了大树站，我好像，嗯，好奇怪，我好像有一瞬间走进了夏天的绿森林……”  
简完全不在状态。  
希尔觉得她在装傻，他有些烦躁，也有些心虚，“简，下周三，塔斯蒂诺夫人的晚餐你还记得吗？我告诉她，你是的我的未婚妻，这没问题吧？“  
“是吗？“简对未婚妻一事有点诧异，”是不是有点太快了。 “  
“可是我喜欢你，简，你知道我很爱你，两周前那个校友会上，我一眼再看到你就爱上了你。“  
希尔有点激动，连说话都带上了一丝恰到好处的颤音。  
可是简听到后只是笑了笑，“亲爱的希尔，我是不是该表现得受宠若惊？”

简的态度让希尔有点摸不着底，他站起身来，然后将简拥过在怀里，“亲爱的，我真的爱你。“  
简很巧妙地避开了他的热情，她从他的怀里钻出来，“希尔，这有点太快了，如果你爱我，你应该知道我的个性。“  
希尔立刻露出受伤的表情，简觉得他泫然欲泣。  
“好吧，天很晚了……”  
希尔知道简这是在下逐客令，于是他更可怜巴巴又热切地盯着她看，最后简没办法，她耸了耸肩，“好吧，你留下过夜吧，我去楼上金娜那里。”  
简带上房门后回头又交代了一句，“早点睡，明天我也许会回来的很早，你知道我还有个模型得赶。”  
希尔看着简推门去的背影，这次是欲哭无泪，他觉得自己像个可怜的乞丐，只是被施予怜悯，他想着其实自己也没那么喜欢简，哦，天哪，应该是塔斯蒂诺夫人喜欢简才对吧。  
如果不是塔斯蒂诺夫人，也许今天地铁上那个扎两根马尾辫子的叛逆女孩都比简要好，至少她对他有崇拜的眼神。  
“好了，别那么浅薄，希尔，简那么聪明，确实也不可能崇拜你。“希尔在睡前喃喃自语。

简才没有去什么楼上金娜那里，楼上根本没有金娜，海堤城的公寓，住户之间大多只是点头之交，简哪有可能去麻烦邻居，她只是换上了一件厚棉服，带着自己的便携电脑，打算坐在楼下大厅，通宵赶一个植被覆盖的模型。  
简下楼，门房保尔跟她打招呼，“翠小姐，晚上好。”  
“晚上好，保尔。”  
见到保尔后，简突然又觉得自己就这么在楼下坐一夜似乎有点可怜，她看了眼手机，现在是十点，如果赶最晚一班的FR13线，40分钟就能到城市另一头的父母家，妈妈肯定会觉得很意外，但不管怎么说，都比在公寓大厅坐一夜强多了。  
于是简收拾起电脑，跟保尔打了个招呼，又给妈妈打了个电话，就走向了大树站。

这次没有看到树，通往大树站的路上好像也比刚才亮堂了许多，简顺利地回到了父母家，弟弟哈利开了车在地铁站等她，“简，妈妈让我来接你，真没想到你居然记的起回家度周末了，我今天晚餐的时候还在跟爸爸较劲，我想他赞助我在学校对面租个公寓住。“  
“爸爸不同意？“  
“爸爸那个小气鬼，当然不同意，他说学校离家才不到三英里，他已经提供了住处给我，没有理由再掏钱给我租公寓。“  
“那你就自己租吧。“  
“我哪里有钱？“  
“那你就住家里吧。“  
“简，你可真讨厌。“  
“哈哈。“

简和哈利的相处还像小时候一样，哈利接回简后，打着哈欠睡觉去了，爸爸妈妈都在等着简，爸爸没说什么，妈妈问，“亲爱的，你是不是跟希尔吵架了？“  
“没有，妈妈。”  
“希尔是个不错的小伙子。”  
“嗯，他是挺不错的，妈妈，我有点困。”  
简想快点逃回自己的房间，妈妈叹了口气，爸爸在她身后咳嗽了一声，“简，有时候人不能太挑剔，哈利连罗森塔尔家的莉丝都觉得好看，他都坠入爱河，想要在外面租公寓了。“  
“好了，爸爸，我困了。“

简觉得自己从来不是挑剔的人，但她相处过的男朋友确实没有一个超过一个月的，她或许有点亲密关系障碍症，但希尔，估计真不是她想要的那个人，事实上，她也从来没想过要个什么人，还不如一棵树呢。  
简推开自己的房门，妈妈一接到她的电话后，就已经从柜子里拿出被子铺在了床上，简洗了个澡后钻进被窝，一下子就进入了梦乡。  
简做了个梦，梦见自己在夏天的森林里奔跑，自己好像变小了，比哈利现在的年纪还小得多，估计才十一岁，或者至多十三岁，她扎着两根马尾辫，眼睛圆溜溜的，好像比现在还要大，因为脸上肉嘟嘟的，颧骨显得没有现在高，她看上去像个漂亮的胖娃娃。  
简在森林里追逐一个人，但是在梦中，她根本不知道自己究竟在追逐什么人。

第二天，简醒得有点儿晚，但醒来后精力充沛。  
“妈妈，我得回瓦特瑞文的公寓去了。“  
“这么早就走吗？你吃完晚饭回去也来得及，今天可是礼拜天。“  
“妈妈，有点急事，我晚上会乘FR13线回来，这个星期我打算住在家里。“  
“不上班吗？“  
“金先生去南大陆出差了，我可以在家办公。“  
“那可真不错，那今晚让你爸爸给你烤一条大鱼。“  
“谢谢妈妈。“

简回去见希尔，只不过她赶到公寓的时候差不多快十点了，希尔很早就起床，把自己收拾得停当，他已经意识到昨天他赖在这里很可能会毁了他和简之间的关系，他原本是想先道歉的，但简敲门后轻快的一句“睡得好吗“，不由让他又生出简或许没那么生气的错觉，希尔点点头，”挺好的。“  
“听着，简，我昨天所说的话，我希望你认真考虑，我爱你。”  
“好吧，那就爱吧。”  
“简，下周三，塔斯蒂诺夫人……”  
“我会去的，放心。”  
“太好了，简，塔斯蒂诺夫人一定会喜欢你的。”  
“我想也是，那好吧，我得开始工作了，你，嗯，自便？”

幸好希尔没傻到还想赖在简的公寓里，在希尔看来，简有时候挺奇怪，希尔觉得根本没法跟她谈到一起去，他们的年纪都还不大，都是海堤城大学毕业的高材生，希尔觉得自己好歹是出版业龙头塔斯蒂诺集团的董事长助理，在同龄人中大小也不算失败，可是在简面前，他却总有一种说不上来的感觉，挫败？  
希尔似乎需要不断对自己强调，无论怎么说，简怎么也比不上自己成功，简能跟自己交往，真的算是她运气不错，这样他大概才能舒服一些。  
不过越是如此，简还真有可能就是塔斯蒂诺夫人喜欢的那种继承人的妻子。  
希尔对此的感觉如此强烈，甚至他确信一旦塔斯蒂诺夫人见到简后，就能定下心将他作为继承人，不仅会分拨更多的董事会权限给他，而且还会把他的名字写进遗嘱里。  
对于这件事，希尔可不会让简知道，希尔觉得这件事没什么，可却保不准简会怎么想，说不定简会在他面前更骄傲，更不可控了。

希尔离开后，简重重舒了口气。  
简收拾了一下屋子，把希尔睡过的床单送到6楼洗衣房，床单洗好后，简开始做那个植被覆盖模型的概念图，下午四点钟给金先生发了过去，金先生可是个要求严格的老板，不好打发。  
然后，简收拾起几本书和电脑，锁上门，去妈妈那儿。  
简还是搭乘FR13线，走上珍宝大道后，远远地能看到大树站，站点所在的道路两边是一片荒地，夕阳的余辉下显得有些苍凉，而大树站在路两边各有一个进站口，被两丛茂密的灌木簇拥着，看上去有些隐藏空间的味道。  
简兴味盎然，虽然没再看到昨天晚上夏天的森林，但她想起了昨晚的梦境，“大树站通往绿森林”，她在心里哼起一支不知名的小调，步履轻快地进了地铁站。

爸爸的烤鱼一直都是人间美味。  
哈利又在软磨硬泡想要在海堤城大学对面租个公寓，爸爸还是没答应。  
妈妈说，“哈利，你还年轻，莉丝是个好女孩，可是我和你爸爸都觉得她最好也该读个大学。“  
“莉丝是个歌手！“  
“海堤城大学有艺术系。“  
“爸爸，你真奇怪，简讨厌的男朋友你都说好，可我喜欢的女朋友你都说差。“  
“咳咳，哈利，吃块烤鱼堵住你的嘴吧。“

晚餐后，简在整理自己的书架，她惊奇地发现自己小时候原来有过那么多的图画书，然后，哈利串过来闲聊，“简，莉丝其实挺好，她唱歌的样子漂亮极了。”  
“莉丝确实挺漂亮。“  
“简，你在找什么？“  
“我在找小时候的一本书，一本有关绿森林的童话书。“  
“我帮你找，书是什么样的？”  
“封面上有两棵树，我记不太清了，可能有很多树，有一条小溪，哦，不，有一条瀑布……”

书没找到，但当天晚上，简又开始做梦。  
这回她在梦里长大了，头发也已经剪短了，她走进森林里，四周叶子摇摆传来哗啦啦的声音，“你回来啦，回来啦。”  
简好奇地往森林深处走，沿着身边的小溪，森林里很安静，除了流水潺潺声和偶尔的鸟鸣。  
简继续走，眼前都是绿色的大树，一棵连着一棵，简抬头往前看，啊呀，眼前就好像那本童话书，一条瀑布从远处流下来，流到近处变成静静的小河，河的对岸有一棵特别茂盛的树，就跟河这边的一棵一样茂盛，他们就好像FR13线上大树站的两个入口。  
“嘿，想什么呢？”  
树叶在响，好像在对简说话，简摇了摇头，她在这里才十六岁，怎么会有什么大树站呢？  
简靠在大树下，然后她看到对面树上出现了一个人影，象牙色的皮肤，深棕色的眼睛，看不出是男孩还是女孩的模样，他轻松地站在大树的枝干上，胳膊搭着一截青翠的小枝桠，他咧开嘴露出灿烂的笑容，然后朝简眨眼睛……  
“你是谁呀？“  
十六岁的简问树上的精灵，精灵笑而不语。  
“你知道我是谁吗？“  
“简 · 翠。“

简比第一天醒得还晚，醒来后神清气爽。  
今天礼拜一，九点钟，简打开工作电脑，连上工作软件，将自己的状态标为“在线”，没一会儿，金先生的邮件跳出来，“简，模型的第一版概念非常好，下周南大陆的专家会来海堤城开研讨会，你把复杂性分析这一部分再加强一下，到时候去研讨会报告我们的设计理念。很棒，继续加油。”  
对于金先生的回复，简毫不意外，她一向对自己的工作有很清楚的认识，也有很客观的评价，她早就知道，那是个出色的概念。  
接下来她起码有三天的时间来加强复杂性分析，于是，她决定今天先休息一天，再找找，小时候的那本图画书。

但是没一会儿，简的手机响起来，是希尔发来的消息，“简，我替你订了一款艾拉牌礼服，塔斯蒂诺夫人喜欢这个牌子，约好了明天中午去取，就在离你办公室不远的那个艾拉门店。”  
简瞥了一眼手机，感觉到有点恼火，“真烦人”，她在心里说。  
可是没等到她回复，希尔的消息又来一条，“简，今晚我们一起吃饭吧，正好我还能顺便给你挑一瓶香水。“  
简看完这条信息后，给希尔发过去一条设置好的自动留言：“对不起，我现在很忙，会在稍后回复您。“  
简在想，如果她跟别人说，是因为希尔强行要给她买礼服和香水，所以她觉得希尔不是个好男友，那么她一定又会被大家说成是古怪，挑剔，可是希尔真的就不能不那么麻烦吗？安静一点，保持一段距离，就像一棵树一样，不好吗？  
简没有答应希尔晚上一起用餐，她也不需要什么香水。  
希尔以为简很忙，他没感觉到简的不悦，他甚至以为自己的慷慨热情简应该感到高兴。  
希尔不坏，作为男朋友也不坏，然而简却只有心烦。  
简宅在房间里，用一整天的时间在因特网上查找有关树的绘画，图书，和故事，她有一整天的时间放空大脑，真希望今天晚上她还能继续那个森林的梦。

礼拜一的晚上，绿森林在梦中如约而至。  
简长得更大了，十九岁或二十岁，是在海堤城大学读书的年纪。这次简很快就走到了森林里那个好像大树站的地方，她爬到大树上，期待遇见树上的精灵。  
精灵也长大了，肤色变深，眼睛更亮。  
他是青年男子的模样，身材高大，充满活力，相比希尔那种在简眼里有些普通的长相，着实让人眼前一亮。精灵有着饱满的额头和高挺的鼻梁，两侧面颊线条坚毅，使得整个五官更显鲜明，不过，若是以现今流行的眼光，也许会嫌弃他鼻子太大，额头太高，面部线条太硬，此外，精灵沙金色的短发支楞在脑袋上，也让简觉得既潇洒又叛逆，当然，在流行看来，也许就是奇怪了。  
精灵原本站在对面的大树下，一见到简后，便伸手撑住手边的树枝，一跃也爬上了树，简隔着河问他，“你还认识我吗？”  
精灵看向简，然后笑眯眯地点头，“当然。“  
他的声音悦耳，这一句“当然“中透露出一丝得意劲儿，”翠小姐，我认识你好久啦。“

“你喜欢自由，一个人无拘无束的。”  
“你的看法经常会和大多数不一样，小的时候你会直白地说出来，但长大了以后，你也会怀疑自己是不是只是喜欢特意与大多数唱反调。”  
“你喜欢独处，被人打扰后，会抱怨人还不如一棵树，哈哈。“  
精灵找了个舒服的姿势，靠在树干上，他侧过脑袋看了看简，“我说的都对吧？”  
简点着头，但她张开嘴巴，显得十分惊讶，她好像在回答，但也像在喃喃自语，“没错，二十岁的时候，我是说，现在我在这儿似乎差不多就是二十岁，我确实就是你说的这样。“  
精灵听到后，笑得更得意。  
简抑制不住好奇，她又问了上回那个没能得到答案的问题，“你是谁？是这个森林里的精灵吗？“  
简其实没指望这次能得到答案，但精灵眨眨眼睛，大言不惭地答了一句，“我出现在森林里，是你的梦中情人呀。“

精灵跳下大树，趟过小河，走到了简的身边，他抬起头对简说，“我亲爱的翠小姐，请让我引你在这森林里走走吧。“  
听他一本正经的语气，简意外地有些脸红，她很奇怪自己居然没有发出任何异议，就那样学着精灵跳下树来，“好吧，我的梦中情人“，最初的错愕过去，简尝试着用一句俏皮话来遮掩自己刚才的害羞。  
他带着她沿着小河往瀑布流下的地方，往森林深处。  
“森林里的小河看上去很平静，但里面其实住了好多叽叽喳喳的小东西，绿线泥鳅自称是虾户海海蛇的远亲，婆蟹其实就是会装模作样的大螃蟹，还有鳑鲏鱼头人，泥鳅和螃蟹除了好奇心太厉害，有点讨嫌以外，跟你梦醒了的那个世界没什么分别，不过鳑鲏鱼头人就有点讨厌了，他们长得很小，只有你的大拇指这么长，圆鼓鼓的身体上覆满鳞片，还顶着颗鱼脑袋，看上去胆小又滑稽，他们通常情况下要么躲着你，要么顺着你，一大波一大波地在小河里吃虾米，但他们中很容易产生谣言，他们自己也很容易听信那些不可思议的蠢话，有时候会一波一波地偷袭你，把你的脚咬得很疼。“  
精灵交代简趟过小河的注意点，这让简觉得这个梦开始变得过于离奇和真实。  
简点点头，继续跟着往前走。

“森林里很自由，除了你需要知道的像鳑鲏鱼头人那样的小麻烦，你几乎可以随心所欲。“  
“那我倒不觉得，如果是冬天，我还没看到有一座暖和的屋子能让我呼呼大睡。”  
“森林里没有冬天。”  
“可是，还是没有屋子。“  
“如果你希望有，你可以自己动手做。“  
“好吧，我不是那个意思。“  
“我能明白你的意思，”精灵停下脚步，他略微歪着脑袋，“可是亲爱的简，森林里不会有那些东西，你会明白的。“

他引着简继续在森林里走，他们都在长大，简从二十岁的模样慢慢向现在靠拢，褪去婴儿肥的面容开始显露出不太好相处的意味，而精灵的样子则从叛逆少年越变越温驯优雅，甚至原先那一身好似破布一样的短衫裤子也修整了式样，他衣物的纹理如同树叶纹理，透露出一种特别的气息。  
简在说，“我很烦恼，感觉周围的人都浅薄的要命。“  
精灵笑，“可是大多数人就是那样浅薄，就像那些鳑鲏鱼头人一样，他们永远是最多数。“  
“我开始怀疑是不是自己出了什么毛病，但是我始终都知道，我其实没有问题。“  
“你或许是在尝试用怀疑融入浅薄。”  
“我最想的是安安静静，就像在一片森林里。”  
“至少现在，你确实是在一片森林里。”  
“可这只是一个梦，我的梦中情人先生。”  
“那倒未必。”  
精灵从胸前摘下他佩戴的树叶形状的绿宝石，细腻的叶脉让宝石看上去像一片被魔法凝固的真树叶，他递给简，“送给你。“

简睡醒的时候，已经不太记得请晚上的梦，但她记得那位梦中情人树精灵似乎在她的面颊上留下了一个轻轻的吻，简起床，嘲笑自己的想象力。  
“我大概是太不喜欢现在的状态了，所以编出了这样一个梦。“  
醒来是礼拜二，简去了趟办公室，其实她完全没必要去，金先生不在，办公室里很少会有其他人需要找她面对面，可是她似乎答应了希尔今天中午会去那附近的艾拉门店取礼服。  
简其实有点不明白自己，她明明对希尔订礼服这件事很反感，可是她却不会就这件事表达出来，她不知道是什么阻止了自己，但她有预感，如果她真的表达出了反感，说不准会让希尔变成大众眼中被古怪女友折磨的受害者，虽然明明是希尔的作为令人讨厌。  
简在办公室和几个同事打了招呼，然后坐在茶水区思考植被模型，金先生的秘书温妮正好在，她走过来对简挤挤眼睛，“靓女，今天和你的白马王子有约？“  
“欸，温妮，你怎么知道？“  
“哈哈，他在楼下等着啦。“

希尔拉着简一路到了那个艾拉门店，他围着换好礼服的简转了两圈，“亲爱的，太棒了，就是我想要的那种效果。”  
可是简觉得这件礼服又刻板又矫情，不一定是塔斯蒂诺夫人喜欢的类型，虽然简并不认识塔斯蒂诺夫人，不过她大学时候曾经读过这位出版业龙头的一本传记。  
不过，简懒得告诉希尔自己的感受，她觉得希尔在讨好老板这一方面，即将突破她的底线。  
然而希尔毫不知情，他继续喋喋不休地说起明天和塔斯蒂诺夫人一起的晚餐，“我明早会再去确认一次订位，克拉利奇大道的酒神餐厅，塔斯蒂诺夫人最喜欢的餐厅，简，你也喜欢吧？“  
“喜欢”，简点点头，“我今天的工作挺忙，如果没什么事，我们明天见吧。“  
“酒神餐厅，下午6点，要不要我来接你？“  
“不用了。“

和希尔分别后，简先回了一趟自己在瓦特瑞文的公寓，她收拾起几本书，然后躺在沙发上回想昨天的梦，快到下午四点的时候，才想起来今天大概要着手做金先生交代的那些模型强化，糟糕，或许要熬个夜什么的，可能不会再做梦了。  
简依然从大树站乘坐FR13线去爸爸妈妈那儿，大树站入口的那两丛灌木如旧，简凑近了想找一找梦中的感觉，不过似乎并没有成功。  
一丝不易察觉的失落浮上心头，简走进大树站口，但冬日的斜阳照在灌木丛上，突然有个什么东西亮了一下，简好奇地折回来，哎呀，这不是那片梦中情人先生送的宝石树叶吗？  
树叶躺在简的掌心里，长椭圆形，脉络分明，简不敢置信地看看手里，又看看周围，“好吧，这还是FR13线的大树站，往远处看珍宝大道也在，这还是现世中的海堤城没变，谢天谢地。”  
那天晚上，简修改模型概念，还做了两重验证分析，等到她拉起被子想要一个好梦的时候，天大概都要亮了。  
这次没有梦，也没有森林，更没有遇上梦中情人先生。

礼拜三，简醒来后，头晕沉沉，她瞥了一眼床头的树叶，“我是不是有点神经衰弱了？”  
一上午在偏头痛中度过，第二版覆盖模型外加验证分析通过邮件的方式发给金先生后，好像很快就到了该去酒神餐厅赴约的时间，希尔来了一条消息和电话，似乎在小心翼翼克制着催促的语气，一如既往地让简觉得不太愉快。  
简下午五点四十五分到达酒神餐厅，她不喜欢迟到，但也不愿意太早到。  
希尔早就在门口等着她，但一见到她后却立刻变成了一只炸毛的鸡，“简，你的礼服呢？”  
简穿了自己的便服，厚外套里面是一件黑色带菱形图案的毛衣，简向来不喜欢裙子，她穿了一件质料很厚的牛仔裤。  
“简，你回去吧，我跟塔斯蒂诺夫人解释说你今天有急事，没法过来。“  
希尔强迫自己平静下来，很快他对简如此建议。  
可是塔斯蒂诺夫人比预先早了五分钟到，这让简快速消失的可能性下降至零，希尔无可奈何地向塔斯蒂诺夫人引荐简，用一种装出来的热切语气。  
简向塔斯蒂诺夫人问好，这位七十多岁的老夫人气质优雅，态度矜贵，看得出她平时挺喜欢希尔，万幸她并没有像希尔预想的那样对简的衣着有什么不满，意外的，晚餐时她和简的谈话很投机，“瓦特瑞文啊，过去那里叫艾比瑞文，我曾经在那里住过十多年，当时珍宝大道往南是一片很大的树林。“  
“是吗？难怪FR13线经过那里的站叫做大树站呢。“  
“大树站，名字挺好，糟糕的是，现在的海堤城里除了高楼，都看不见树了。“

希尔觉得自己的运气简直太棒，与塔斯蒂诺夫人的晚餐比预想中气氛还好，简绝对是他成为继承人的加分项。于是希尔在殷勤送走塔斯蒂诺夫人后，再一次对简强调了自己的爱意，简则毫无反应，她因为昨夜的少眠而偏头痛得厉害，“不用送我，过几天我们需要找个时间谈谈。”  
当天晚上，简又梦见了森林。  
她的梦中情人先生看上去更加成熟睿智，他坐在大树下等她，“欢迎回来，亲爱的简。“  
简走过去，在他的对面坐下，“真高兴能回来。”  
他们没有交谈太多，只是坐在一起，享受森林中的静谧，到最后，简叹了一口气，“我可能有点明白了，森林里为什么不会有那种暖和的小屋。“  
“太多的累赘。“  
“是啊，太多的累赘，可是在梦醒的世界里，就算你明知道那是累赘，你也必须让那些累赘捆住自己，如果你不愿意，大家还要凑在一起责备你，他们没准会说，看啊，简，你错过了那么好的一个累赘。“  
“那是因为很多人都在尽力保留自己成为他人累赘的合法性。“

简陷入了沉思，梦醒的最后那一刻，简问梦中情人先生，“森林是真的吗？“  
“我想，你应该收到了那枚绿宝石。“  
“那你也是真的咯？“  
“只要你想，我就是真的。“  
“那我能在梦醒的海堤城见到你吗？“  
“你一直都能见到我。”

两周之后，简向希尔提出分手，她早就将那款刻板又矫情的礼服退还给了希尔，也直言不讳地告诉希尔，“我觉得你挺不错，只是有点浅薄。”  
希尔气得咬牙切齿，除了郁闷塔斯蒂诺夫人似乎该死地还特别喜欢简，另外他觉得自尊心受到了伤害，他特意打电话去咒骂简，“我原本就可以找到比你好一百倍的女友，简 · 翠，你这个自大的刻薄鬼！”  
简挂掉了电话，并不生气，倒是希尔在电话那头嘤嘤地哭泣，“我就知道她太聪明，她是个精明的分析师，好像什么都掌握在心里！”  
与希尔分手，让简受到了有史以来最大范围的谴责，连哈利都表示简莫名其妙，“简，希尔带你去见他的老板，这说明他愿意和你走的更远，他希望你能讨那个老夫人欢心，这跟他爱不爱你，并没有关系。”  
“好吧，哈利，随便你怎么说，我只是不想要个累赘。”  
“哦，简，我亲爱的姐姐，你居然觉得爱情是累赘，好吧，我不是爸爸妈妈那样的老古董，你或许不需要婚姻，但我觉得为了你的身心健康着想，你还是需要爱情的，你至少需要个伴侣，你可能只是不太喜欢希尔。”  
“并不是，哈利，你不明白。”

与希尔分手后，一切如旧，除了简意外地成了塔斯蒂诺夫人会经常邀请一起用餐的朋友。  
简期盼着每天晚上有关森林的梦，但那之后过了许久，简再也没能梦见绿森林，自然也没能遇上那位树精灵 — 她的梦中情人，哪怕简攥着那枚宝石树叶，也毫无作用。  
后来，简学精灵将那枚宝石挂在了胸口，当然，这除了让温妮羡慕她有个特别漂亮别致的坠饰以外，其他什么作用都没有。  
简开始相信自己的想象力太过不可思议，她感谢曾经有过那样一个梦，让她获得了力量和平静。

一年后，一个雾气蒙蒙的清晨，简走路去大树站搭乘FR13线，比起一年前，大树站周围已经变得跟海堤城其他地方没有两样，唯一让人觉得亲切的是入口处那两团茂密的灌木丛，早上，大树站没有人，简下意识地摸了摸胸前的绿宝石，“上帝保佑。“  
没人说的清那个清晨有什么不同，但是忽然间简觉得自己好像是穿过了一堵墙去，珍宝大道变成了横着流淌的河，远远地有瀑布落下，“天哪，我又回到了绿森林！”  
精灵还在树下，但他又变了模样，简看向他，他也看向简，简知道是他，于是说，“我真惊讶，你还能变成女性的模样。“  
精灵依然像第一次见到简那样笑得灿烂，她摇摇头，“我一直都是你想要的模样呀。“  
沙金色的短发，高颧骨，大眼睛……  
最终，慢慢地，变成了一棵树。


	2. English translation

Jane and Hill are on a date. They went to a movie after dinner, and then Hill walked Jane home.  
They were alumni of Seawall City University and graduated in the same year. Hill is not tall but not short either. To Jane, Hill is a little bit ordinary of his appearance, but actually Hill is considered as having a popular handsome face for now. Even the shortcoming of with a thin figure, seems quite in line with people's preference. People around mostly thought that it is Jane’s good luck to have Hill pursuing her.  
But Jane didn’t feel much about Hill, she couldn’t fool herself.  
Jane looks particular, with thin cheekbones and big eyes. Her hair is short and has dyed to sand-gold, which make her looks eloquent. She hates her original light blond hair because she thinks it looked a bit shallow.  
Jane is a little bad tempered but she is also clever. She doesn’t offend people, but she is not afraid to offend someone.  
Hill likes Jane, but still narcissisticly thinks that it is very lucky for Jane to have him pursuing her. Apparently, It makes him a little ecstatic because the people around him are always praised him handsome.

Hill accompanied Jane taking the subway. There were not many people in the carriage on the weekend. A few teenagers came in at the next stop, several girls whispered that Hill was good looking. There was even a "rebellious girl" with two ponytail trying to flirt with Hill. Hill was as complacent as ever, while Jane stood by, swiping her phone with fingers, and just showed a tiny smile.  
Then, the Big Tree Station had arrived.  
Big Tree Station is a new station that just opened on the FR13 line. It takes only 10min to walk to Jane’s apartment, which makes it even closer than the Watthaven station on the DX line. However, this is the first time that Jane got out of the big tree station, not to mention Hill.  
After leaving the station, Hill took a breath and rubbed his hands, “it’s so cold.”  
It is winter. Despite the Seawall City is located in the temperate zone, it is still a bit cold. Moreover, the wasteland around the new station makes people even feel colder.  
Jane followed and came out, she was a little surprised by the situation around the big tree station. Except for the traffic lights on Treasures Avenue in the distance, there were only a few very restrained street lights on the road from the station to the avenue, which making the neighborhood seem to be completely out of this bustling Seawall City.  
“Jane, you should let me drive.”  
Jane has always preferred public transportation. She pursues low-carbon environmental life-style, and is a real action activist.

They walked to Jane’s apartment from the big tree station. Hill complained a few words of the cold weather, and then began to ask Jane about having dinner with his boss next week. “ Mrs Tastino is those kinds of person that need to be treated carefully, she is the leader of publishing industry in Seawall City, you know, I have told her that you are a particularly powerful analyst and my fiancée. “  
Jane didn’t answer.  
“Mrs Tastino is very family-oriented. Jane, she is very important to me, we need a good cooperation next week, you will help me, will you?”  
Jane still didn't answer. In fact, she seemed to have walked into another world once she stood out from the station. She must not hear Hill’s nagging at all.In Jane's eyes, the traffic lights on Treasure Avenue suddenly turned on. Red, then green, green, then red, after a flash, the Treasure Avenue became a river in the distance, and the river was hidden behind buildings that did not exist, and then those buildings that did not exist turned into big trees ...

"Jane, Jane, are you listening?"  
Hill was calling Jane, "You're always so careless when I’m talking to you. You know that I will always care about you, so you don't care about me."  
"Oh, sorry, Hill, I just saw a lot of trees ..."  
"Jane, I'm telling you Mrs. Tastino, what trees?"

Hill was very upset. In addition to his habitual smug, his temper was good, but regarding Mrs. Tastino, he couldn't bear any loose-end. Mrs. Tastino is over 70 years old, widowed and has no children. Hill is her personal assistant, and has always got along well with the old lady. He looks smart and behaves smartly. The old lady had expressed his love for him more than once on different occasions. "Hill is good kid, everything about him is fine except that now he hasn’t a good wife, if he has, that would make him a perfect heir."  
Mr. Tastino is a romantic short-lived man. Except for his bad debts, he left nothing to his wife. Mrs. Tistino has been keeping old business and starting new business after her husband died. As a publishing tycoon, the old lady hates disloyal men in particular, and hates all kinds of women who can only live well by depending on her husband or boyfriend like a vine. Sweet, cute, and enchanting women, she hates them all.  
But Hill felt that Jane was probably the kind of girl Mrs. Tastino would love.  
Hill has always emphasized that he never intended to be Mrs. Tastino's successor, but if Mrs. Tastino has been suggesting that he might pick him, then it is nothing wrong for him making some small preparations.  
Hill felt that Jane would certainly please Mrs. Tastino, and he felt about this so strong.

They embarked on Treasure Avenue, and the tree in front of Jane disappeared.  
Soon, they arrived at Jane's apartment. After drinking a cup of hot chocolate, Hill planned to stay overnight. He wasn't sure if Jane would agree, but he decided to put the fiancée thing into practice.  
"Jane, it's late and it's cold outside."  
"Well, it's really a bit cold outside, but just after I got out of the big tree station, I seem, uh, it is strange, I seem to have walked into a summer green forest for a moment ..."  
Jane is completely absent.  
Hill thought she was pretending to be stupid. He was a little irritable and a little guilty. "Jane, do you remember Mrs. Tastino's dinner next Wednesday? I tell her, you are my fiancée, it should be no problem? "  
"Is it?" Jane was a little surprised at this fiancee thing, "Is it a little too fast?"  
"But I like you, Jane, you know I love you very much. At that alumni meeting two weeks ago, I fell in love with you when I saw you again."  
Hill was a little agitated, even with a trace of just right vibrato in his voice.  
But Jane just smiled and replied, "Dear Hill, should I be flattered?"

Jane's attitude made Hill feel a bit puzzled. He stood up and hugged Jane in his arms. "Dear, I really love you."  
Jane lightly avoided his enthusiasm and got out of his arms. "Hill, this is a little too fast. If you love me, you should know my personality."  
Hill immediately showed an injured expression, and Jane felt him sobbing.  
"Okay, it's late ..."  
Hill knew that Jane was asking him to leave, so he looked at her poorly and eagerly. In the end Jane shrugged, "Well, stay overnight, I'll go upstairs to Gina."

Jane turned back just before she had closed the door from outside, and said to Hill, “Go to bed early, you know I may come back very early tomorrow, I have some work to do.”  
Hill looked at the back of Jane walking away, and felt so bad that he even wants to cry. He felt himself like a poor beggar, and was just given mercy from Jane. He thought that perhaps he didn’t like Jane that much, oh, god, the key point is that Mrs. Tastino will like Jane, isn’t it?  
If it wasn't Mrs. Tastino, maybe the rebellious girl with two ponytails on the subway today would be better than Jane, at least she has an admiration for him.  
"Well, don't be so shallow, Hill, Jane is so smart, it's really impossible for her to worship you." Hill muttered to himself before going to bed.

Jane didn't go to Gina upstairs, there was actually no Gina upstairs at all. Most of the neigbors in the apartments in Seawall City even couldn't know each other. How could Jane try to get help from her neighbors? She just put on a thick cotton jacket, taking her laptop with her, plans to sit downstairs in the lobby, working on a vegetation-covered model at all night.  
Jane went downstairs, and the concierge Paul greeted her, "Good evening, Miss Green."  
"Good evening, Paul."  
After seeing Paul, Jane suddenly felt that it was a pity to sit downstairs all night. She glanced at her phone and found now is just ten o'clock. If she catches the latest FR13 line, she will reach her parents' house at the other side of the city in 40 minutes. Jane was sure that Mom would be very surprised to see her this night, but anyway, it's better than sitting overnight in the apartment lobby.  
So Jane picked up her laptop, said goodbye to Paul, called her mother, then went to big tree station.

She didn’t see the tree this time, and the road to big tree station seemed to be much brighter than before. Jane returned smoothly to her parents ’house. His younger brother Harry had driven to the subway station and waited for her, "Jane, mom asked me to pick you home, to be honest, I didn’t expect you to remember to come home for this weekend. I was fighting dad at dinner today, I want him to sponsor me renting an apartment near the school. ”  
"Dad doesn't agree?"  
"Dad, you know, the stingy old man, of course disagreed. He said that the school is less than three miles from our home. Since he has provided me with a place to live, so there is no reason to pay me for renting an apartment."  
"How about you renting it yourself."  
"Where do I have that money?"  
"Well, then you should live at home."  
"Jane, you are really a pain in the ass."  
"Haha."

Jane and Harry got along like they were when they were kids. Harry took back Jane, and went to sleep with yawning. Mom and Dad were waiting for Jane. Dad didn't say anything. Mom asked, "Dear, have you had something unhappy with Hill? "  
"No, Mom."  
"Hill is a good man."  
"Well, he's pretty good, Mom, I'm a little sleepy."  
Jane wanted to run back to her room quickly. Her mother sighed, and her father coughed behind her, "Jane, sometimes people can't be too picky. Harry even thinks that Rosenthal's Rose looks good, he is now falling in love, even wants to rent an apartment outside. "  
"Well, Dad, I'm sleepy."

Jane feels she has never been picky, but indeed she never has a relationship that lasts for more than one month. She may have a relationship disorder, and Hill, is probably not the person she wants. In fact, she had never expected for some Mr. Right, god knows that sometimes a man might not be as well as a tree.  
Jane opened the door of her room. Mom had made her bed for her. After taking a bath, Jane got into the quilt and went to sleep immediately.  
Jane had a dream, dreamed that she was running in the summer forest. She seemed to be younger, even much younger than Harry is now. It seems that she was only eleven years old, or at most thirteen years old. She tied two ponytails, her two round eyes seems bigger than now, and her cheekbones are not as thin as she is now, all this makes her looks like a beautiful chubby doll.  
Jane chases someone in the forest, but in the dream, she didn’t even know who she is chasing.

Jane woke up a little late the next day, but she was energetic when woke up.  
"Mom, I have to go back to Watthaven‘s apartment."  
"Do you have to leave so early? You can go back after dinner, it is Sunday."  
"Mom, it's a little urgent. I will take the FR13 line by night. I plan to live at home this week."  
"Aren't you going to work?"  
"Mr. King has gone on a business trip to the South Land, so I can work at home."  
"That's great! I'll ask your dad cook a big fish for you tonight."  
"Thanks Mom."

Jane went back to meet Hill, but it was almost ten o'clock when she arrived at the apartment. Hill got up early and set himself aside. He had realized that his presence here yesterday might ruin the relationship of him and Jane. He originally wanted to apologize for this, but when he saw Jane knocked at the door and said briskly, "Sleeping well?", he couldn't help but give birth to the illusion that Jane might not be so unpleasant.  
"Yes, a good sleep." Hill nodded.  
"Listen, Jane, what I said yesterday, I hope you think about it, I love you."  
"Okay, then go to love."  
"Jane, next Wednesday, Mrs. Tastino ..."  
"Don’t worry, I’ll go."  
"Great! Jane, Mrs. Tastino will definitely like you."  
"I think so, well, I have to start work, you, uh, help yourself?"

Fortunately, Hill was not stupid enough to still want to stay in Jane's apartment. In Hill ’s view, Jane was sometimes weird. He felt that he couldn't talk to her at all. As an excellent student who graduated from Seawall University, Hill feels that among his peers, it is definitely not a failure be an assistant to the Chairman of the publishing industry leader Tastino Group. However in front of Jane, he always had a feeling of being indescribable, is that frustrated? Maybe.  
It seems that Hill needs to keep emphasizing to himself, emphasize that Jane couldn't be more successful than him, and it was indeed a good luck for Jane to have a relationship with him, then he can be more comfortable.  
But the more like this, the more like that Jane could be the kind of the heir's wife that Mrs. Tastino would like.  
Hill felt so strongly about it that he was even convinced that once Mrs. Tastino met Jane, she could make the decision to set him as her heir, not only giving him more board authority, but also writting his name in the will.  
Hill wouldn't let Jane know about this. Hill didn't think it was a big deal, but he wasn't sure what Jane would think about this. Maybe Jane would be more proud and uncontrollable in front of him.

After Hill left, Jane breathed a sigh of relief.  
Jane cleaned up the room and sent Hill's sleeping sheets to the laundry room on the 6th floor. After the sheets were washed, Jan began to make the conceptual diagram of the vegetation cover model. She sent the diagram to Mr. King at four o'clock in the afternoon. You should know that Mr. King is a demanding boss who is really hard to deal.  
Then Jane picked up a few books and her laptop, locked the door, and went to her mother.  
Jane still took the FR13 line. She can watch the big tree station from a distance when walked on Treasure Avenue. The road where the station located is a wasteland on both sides, making the scean a bit desolate with the sunset. The station entrance surrounded by two thick bushes, seemed to have a taste of hidden space. Jane walked with fun. Although she didn't see the summer forest last evening, she remembered the dream last night, "To green forest, you walk through the big tree station", she hummed an unknown little key in her heart and walked into the station briskly.

Dad's grilled fish has always been so delicious.  
Harry raised to rent an apartment across from Seawall City University again, but dad still didn't agree.  
Mom said, "Harry, you are young, Liz is a good girl, but both your dad and I think she'd better go to college."  
"Liz is a singer!"  
"There's a music department in Seawall City University."  
"Dad, you are so weird. You feel good to Jane's each nasty boyfriend, but you feel bad to my beloved girlfriend."  
"Oh, Harry, block your mouth with a piece of grilled fish."

After dinner, Jane was organizing her bookshelf. She was surprised that she had had so many picture books when she was a child. Then, Harry came over to chat, "Jane, Liz is actually very good, she sings beautifully. "  
"Liz is pretty."  
"Jane, what are you looking for?"  
"I was looking for a book that I read when we was kids, a fairy tale book about the green forest."  
"Let me give a hand. What does the book look like?"  
"There are two trees on the cover, I don't remember much. There may be more than two trees, and a stream, oh no, it is a waterfall ..."

The book was not found, but that night, Jane started dreaming again.  
This time she grew up in the dream and her hair has been cut short. When she walked into the forest, a slight sound came from the leaves around, "You're back, back."  
Jane walked curiously deep into the forest, along the stream around her, the forest was quiet, except for the gurgling water and the occasional birdsong.  
Jane continued to walk. There were big green trees in front of her, one was connected to the other. Jane looked up and looked forward. Ah, it looked just like the fairy tale book! A waterfall flowed from a distance, and it became a quiet river when getting nearby. There is a particularly lush tree on the side of the quiet river, just like the one on the other side. They are like the two entrances to the big tree station on the FR13 line.  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
The leaves were ringing, as if talking to Jane. Jane shook her head, She is only sixteen here. How could there be any big tree station?  
Jane leaned against the big tree, and then she saw someone on the opposite tree, with ivory skin and dark brown eyes. She couldn't see whether it was a boy or a girl. They stood on the branch of the big tree easily with a green branch in his arm, he grinned and showed a bright smile, then blinked at Jane ...  
"Who are you?"  
The sixteen-year-old Jane asked the elf on the tree, and the elf laughed and said nothing.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Jane Green.“

Jane woke up later than the first day, felt totally refreshed when she woke up.  
Today is Monday, at nine o'clock, Jane turned on her work computer, connected her work software, and marked her status as "online." After a while, Mr. King's email prompted out. "Jane, the first version of the model concept is very good. Some experts from the Southland will come to Seawall City to join a seminar. Would you please further strengthen the complexity analysis of the model, and then go to the seminar to report our design philosophy? Great job, keep going. "  
Jane was not surprised for Mr. King's reply at all. She always has a clear understanding and an objective evaluation of her work. She has known for a long time that it is an excellent concept.  
Next, she will have at least three days to strengthen the complexity analysis, so she decided to take a day off today, and then look for that picture book she read as a child.

After a while, Jane's phone rang and it was a message from Hill. "Jane, I have ordered an Ella dress for you. Mrs. Tastino likes this brand. I have an appointment to pick it up at noon tomorrow, at the Ella store not far from your office. "  
Jane glanced at the phone and felt a little annoyed, "It's annoying," she said in her heart.  
Hill's message came again even before Jane wanted to reply the last one, "Jane, let's have dinner together tonight, I can pick you a bottle of perfume by the way."  
After reading this message, Jane sent an auto-setting message to Hill: "Sorry, I'm busy now and will reply to you later."  
Jane was thinking if she told others that she felt unpleasant and thought Hill was not a good boyfriend just because Hill was keeping on buying her dresses and perfumes, then she would definitely be described as weird and pick by everyone. Can Hill be a bit untroublesome? Be quiet and keep a distance, just like a tree, isn't it good?  
Jane didn't promise Hill to dine together at night, and she didn't need any perfume.  
Hill thought Jane was very busy. He didn't feel Jane's dissatisfaction. He even thought that Jane should be happy for his generous and enthusiastic.  
Hill is not bad, nor is he bad as a boyfriend, but Jane is only upset.  
Jane stayed at her room, spent the whole day looking up paintings, books, and stories about trees on the Internet. She had a full day to empty her mind, expecting to have the dream of that forest tonight.

On Monday night, the green forest arrived in the dream as Jane expected.  
Jane has grown older, 19 or 20 years old, at the age of studying at Seawall University. This time Jane quickly walked to a place in the forest where seemed like the big tree station. She climbed up to the big tree and saw the elf on the tree.  
The elves also grew older, with darker skin and brighter eyes.  
He looks like a young man, who is tall and full of energy. Compared with Hill's ordinary appearance in Jane's eyes, the elf really stands out. The elf has a full forehead and a tall nose, with tough lines depicting his cheeks, which makes him more distinctive. However, with the current popular vision, he may be disgusted that his nose is too large, his forehead is too high, and his facial lines are too hard. Moreover, the short sand-golden hair upright on his head, which also makes Jane feel him both chic and rebellious. Of course, it may be strange in terms of fashion. The elf originally stood under the big tree opposite to Jane. As soon as he saw Jane, he jumped up the tree by reaching out and supporting a branch near him. Jane asked him across the river, "Do you still know me?"  
The elf looked at Jane, then nodded with a smile, "Of course."  
His voice was pleasing, and the phrase "of course" revealed a touch of pride, "Miss Green, I have known you for a long time."

"You like freedom, feeling unrestrained alone."  
"You think differently from the most. When you are young, you will speak it straightforward, but when you grow up, you begin to wonder if you are just be fond of antagonizing with the most people."  
"You like to be alone. When you are disturbed, you will complain that why a person cannot just be as quiet as a tree, haha."  
The elf took a comfortable position and leaned on the trunk. He turned his head to look at Jane, "is what I said right?"  
Jane nodded, looking very surprised with her mouth open. She seemed to answer, but also murmured, "Yes, when I was twenty, I mean, now I seem to be just twenty here in this forest dream, things are exactly what you said. "  
The elf smiled more proudly when he heard it.  
Jane couldn't help curiosity, and she asked the question that hadn't been answered last ime, "Who are you? The elf in the forest?"  
Jane didn't expect to get an answer this time, but the elf blinked and replied loudly, "I appear in the forest, I should be your dream lover."

The elf jumped off the big tree, walked across the river, and then to Jane's side. He looked up and said to Jane, "My dear Miss Green, please let me guide you through the forest."  
Listening to his serious tone, Jane blushed unexpectedly. She was surprised that she didn't issue any objections and followed the elf jumping off the tree. "Okay, my dream lover", said Jane with a playful phrase that she tried to cover up her shyness.  
He took her along the creek to where the waterfall ran down, deep into the forest.  
"The river in the forest looks calm, but there are actually many small things in it. The green-line loach claims to be a distant relative of sea snakes in the Ebino sea , and the granny crab is actually a big crab that will pretend to look like it. In addition to being curious and a little bit suspicious, loach and crabs are no different from the world you woke up to, but the breamheads are a bit annoying. They are very small, only about your thumb tall, with their swollen bodies all covered with scales, and they bear a fish head. They look timid and funny, usually either hide from you or follow you, eating shrimp everywhere in waves. But it ’s easy to produce rumors among them, they can easily believe those incredible stupid things. Sometimes they will attack you wave by wave and bite your feet badly."  
The elf told Jane the tips of crossing the river, which made Jane feel that her dream had become too bizarre and real.  
Jane nodded and continued to move forward.

"It's free in the forest, and you can do almost anything you want, except for the little troubles you need to know like those breamheads."  
"Then I don't think so, if it's winter, I haven't seen a warm house that can make me sleep."  
"There is no winter in the forest."  
"But there is still no house."  
"If you want it, you can do it yourself."  
"Well, I didn't mean that."  
"I can understand what you mean," the elf stopped, and he tilted his head slightly. "But dear Jane, there will not be those things in the forest, you will finally understand."

He led Jane to continue walking in the forest. They were all growing up. Jane gradually moved closer to now from her age of twenty, her face was getting thiner and began to show that it was not easy to get along, while the appearance of the elf changed from the rebellious boy to more and more tame and elegant, even with his original short shirt and pants that looked like rags trimmed. The texture of his clothes was like the texture of leaves, showing a special style.  
Jane said, "I'm upset, and I feel that the people around me are shallow."  
The elf laughed, "But most of the people are shallow, just like those breamheads, they are always the most."  
"I started to wonder if there was something wrong with myself, but I always knew that I had no problem."  
"You may be trying to blend yourself in shallowness with suspicion."  
"What I want mostly is quiet, like in a forest."  
"At least for now, you are indeed in a forest."  
"But this is only a dream, my dream lover."  
"That may not be so."  
The elf took off the leaf-shaped emerald that he wore at his chest, with the delicate veins which making the gem look like a real leaf solidified by magic. He handed it to Jane, "take it."

When Jane woke up, she forgot the details of night dream, but she did remember that her dream lover tree elf seemed to have left a soft kiss on her cheek. Then Jane got up and laughed at her imagination.  
"I can't believe that I made up such a dream, mmh, it seems that I don’t like the current state too much."  
Waking up on Tuesday, Jane went to the office. In fact, she didn't have to go at all, since Mr. King was not there as well as few other people would like to find her face to face. But, Jane promised Hill to go to Ella's store picking up the dress.  
Jane actually didn't quite understand herself. She obviously hated Hill's buying dress, but she wouldn't express it. She didn't know what stopped herself, but she had a hunch if she really expressed an antipathy to this, it would probably make Hill a victim of the torture of his eccentric girlfriend in the eyes of others, although Hill's actions are obviously annoying.  
Jane greeted a few colleagues in the office, and then sat in the tea area to think about her vegetation model. Mr. King's executive assistant, Wenny, was right there. She came over and winked to Jane. "Miss Beauty, you have an appointment with your Prince Charming today? "  
"Well, Wenny, how do you know?"  
"Haha, he's waiting downstairs already."

Hill brought Jane all the way to the Ella store. He made two turns around Jane after she changed her dress "Dear, it's great, it's exactly what I want."  
However, Jane felt that this dress was rigid and arrogant, not necessarily the type that Mrs. Tastino liked. Although Jane hadn't met Mrs. Tastino, she had read a biography of this legendary lady.  
However, Jane didn't want to waste time telling Hill how she felt. She felt that Hill was about to break through her bottom line in courting the boss.  
Hill knew nothing of all these things, he continued to chatter about the dinner with Mrs. Tastino tomorrow, "I will check again tomorrow morning, the Bacchus restaurant on Claric Avenue, Mrs Tastino's favorite, Jane, I bet you will also like there. "  
"yes, I will like there for sure", Jane nodded, "but I am very busy at work today. If nothing is wrong, let's meet tomorrow."  
"Bacchus Restaurant, 6 pm., would you like me to pick you up?"  
"No, thanks."

After met with Hill, Jane first went back to her apartment in Watthaven. She picked up a few books, and then lay back on the sofa, trying to recollect last night's dream. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon, Jane finally remembered that she need to strengthen the models that Mr. King asked. It was bad. Maybe she had to stay up all night or something like that. Maybe she would never dream again.  
Jane still took the FR13 line from big Station to Mom and Dad's. The two bushes at the entrance of the station were as previous. Jane got closer and wanted to find some feelings of the dream, but it didn't seem to succeed.  
With a slight feeling of loss came to her mind, Jane walked into the station entrane. At that time, winter's sunshine shining on the bushes, suddenly something lighted up, and Jane looked back curiously, ah, is this the jewel leaf given by her Mr. Dream Lover?  
The leaves lay in Jane's palm, with a long oval shape and clear veins. Jane looked in her hands with a unbelievable manner and then looked around. "Well, it is still the big tree station on the FR13 line, the Treasure Avenue is still at the distance, and, it is still the seawall city in the real world, thank Goodness. "  
That night, Jane modified the model concept and did a two-fold verification analysis. By the time she pulled up the quilt and wanted a good dream, it would probably be the morning.  
This time there is no dream, no forest, and no encounter with the dream lover.

On Wednesday, Jane woke up and felt a little dizzy, she glanced at the leaves on the bedside, "Am I a bit nervous?"  
After spending the whole morning with migraine, the second version of the coverage model plus verification analysis was finally sent to Mr. King by email. Then, it seemed that it was time to go to the Bacchus restaurant. Hill sent a message and a phone call, which seemed to have restrained his urging attitude carefully, and as always, made Jane feel unpleasant.  
Jane arrived at Bacchus Restaurant at 5:45 pm. She didn't like being late, but she didn't want to be early either.  
Hill was waiting for her at the door, but when he saw her, he suddenly raged and looked like a fury bird "Jane, what about your dress?"  
Jane now wore her own casual clothes, inside the thick coat was a black sweater with a diamond pattern, and Jane did not like skirts. She wore a pair of thick jeans.  
"Jane, go back. I will explain to Mrs. Tastino that you have something urgent today and you can't come over."  
Hill forced himself to calm down, and soon he advised Jane like this.  
But Mrs. Tastino arrived five minutes earlier than before, which reduced the possibility of Jane's rapid disappearance to zero, and Hill introduced Jane to Mrs. Tastino with a pretended eager tone.  
Jane says hello to Mrs. Tastino. The 70-year-old lady has a graceful temperament and an arrogant attitude. Jane can tell that Mrs. Tastino likes Hill. Fortunately, she wasn't like what Hill imagined that will mind what Jane has dressed. What was unexpectedly, she had a very speculative conversation with Jane at dinner, "Watthaven, in the past it was called Abithaven, I used to live there for more than ten years, when southern to Treasure Avenue was very large woods."  
"Really? No wonder the station on which FR13 passes is called big tree Station."  
"Big tree station, the name is very good, but the bad thing is that now in the Seawall City, you can't even see any trees except the tall buildings."

Hill felt that his luck was simply fantastic. The dinner with Mrs. Tastino was better than expected, and Jane was definitely a bonus for him to become the heir. So after diligently sending Mrs. Tastino away, Hill once again emphasized her love for Jane, but Jane had no response. She had a migraine headache because of the lack of sleep last night, she said to Hill,"I'll go home myself, I think we need to have a talk in a couple of days. "  
That night, Jane dreamed of the forest again.  
Her Mr. Dream lover, looked more mature and wise. He sat under the tree and waited for her. "Welcome back, dear Jane."  
Jane walked over and sat down opposite him, "I'm so glad to be back."  
They didn't talk too much, just sitting together, enjoying the quietness in the forest. In the end, Jane sighed, "I may understand a bit, why there isn't such a warm hut in the forest."  
"Too many burdens."  
"Yes, too many burdens, but in the world of waking, even if you know it is a burden, you must let the burden bind you, if you don’t want to, everyone will blame you together, they may say, look, Jane, you missed such a good burden. "  
"That's because many people are doing their best to preserve the legitimacy of being a burden on others."

Jane fell into meditation. At the last moment of her dream, Jane asked Mr. Lover in the dream, "Is the forest real?"  
"I think you should have received that emerald."  
"Then you are real too?"  
"I'm true whenever you want."  
"Then can I meet you in the waking Seawall City?"  
"You can see me all the time."

Two weeks later, Jane broke up with Hill, and she returned the stereotyped and pretentious dress to Hill very early, and told Hill bluntly, "I think you're fine, but you a bit shallow."  
Hill was angry and gritted his teeth. In addition to depressing Mrs. Tastino, who seemed to damn really like Jane. In addition, Hill felt that his pride was hurt. He specifically called to curse Jane, "I could find a girl who is hundred times better than you. Jane Green, you such a mean one! "  
Jane hung up the phone and was not angry. Instead, Hill wept over the phone. "I knew she was too smart. She is a shrewd analyst and seems to have everything in her heart!"  
Breaking up with Hill made Jane receive the widest condemnation ever. Even Harry said that Jane was inexplicable. "Jane, Hill took you to see his boss, which means that he is willing to go further with you, he hopes you can please that old lady, it has nothing to do with whether he loves you or not. "  
"Well, Harry, whatever you say, I just don't want a burden."  
"Oh, Jane, my dear sister, you actually think love is a burden. Well, I'm not an old antique like Mom and Dad. You may not need marriage, but I think for your physical and mental health, you still need love. You need at least a companion, you just might not like Hill very much. "  
"No, Harry, you don't understand."

After breaking up with Hill, everything is the same, except that Jane accidentally became a friend that Mrs. Tastino would often invite to dine together.  
Jane looks forward to dreaming about the forest every night, but after a long time, she never dreams of the green forest, neither does meet the tree elf — her dream lover, even if she is holding on the leaf emerald.  
Later, Jane hung the emerald on her chest like the elf. Of course, this had no effect except to make Wenny envy her that she had a particularly beautiful and chic pendant.  
Jane began to believe that her imagination was too incredible, and she thanked her for having such a dream that gave her strength and peace.

One year later, on a misty early morning, Jane walked to big tree Station and took the FR13 line. Compared with a year ago, the surrounding area of the station has become no different from that of other places in the Seawall City. The only thing that makes Jane feel kind is the entrance surrounding by the two thick bushes, in the moring, there's no one in the entrance,, Jane subconsciously touched the emerald on her chest, "God bless."  
No one can tell anything different in the early morning, but suddenly Jane felt like she was crossing a wall, the Treasure Avenue became a flowing river, and a waterfall fell in the distance. "oh, my god, I'm back to the green forest! "  
The elf was still under the tree, but he changed his appearance. Jane looked at him. He also looked at Jane. Jane knew that was him, so she said, "I'm surprised you can become a woman."  
The elf still smiled as brightly as she saw Jane for the first time, she shook her head, "I have always been what you want."  
Short sand-gold hair, high cheekbones, big eyes ...  
Eventually, slowly became a tree.


End file.
